


Gaining Silence

by 9r7g5h



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, there would be silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaining Silence

All around her, harsh words mixed with the foul air that they breathed, tainting their lungs even as they struggled to reach an end to their argument.

“You’re worthless,” Link hissed, his eyes glinting red in the dim light of the cavern they stood in, his voice a mixture of harsh cruelty and joy for the pain she was obviously in. “You’re pathetic, nothing more than a little lost goddess who’s too weak to even help herself. How can you even think to-“

Cutting him off the only way she could think to, with a kiss that stopped the biting words on the tip of his tongue, it pained her, for even as she pulled back for air, Zelda knew what she needed to do, both for his sake and hers.

It was this voice that pointed out that the darkness that had so gladly infected her love for so long was beginning to infect her too, and reminded her that if she was to die, better to die once again with the man she loved then as a goddess no one needed anymore.

It needed to be destroyed.

Fixing her lips upon his own once more, Zelda began to gently mutter under her breath as he breathed in, his mouth parting against his will as her spell began to take hold. For a single moment, his choking gasp almost tore her mind from her task, but soon enough she had reigned in her thoughts, her words coming faster and faster, her lips still brushing against Link’s own. The slight struggles that had begun at the sound of her voice had quickly stopped, and now there was nothing to keep her from finishing her task.

Pausing for a single, terrifying moment, it was all Zelda could do to whisper “I’m sorry,” before she crashed herself against him, breathing in the breath her magic had forced him to give to her. Pulling away, her tongue heavy, it was while facing eyes that were strangely overjoyed that she turned from him, biting the inside of her cheek to keep still the words that now wished to flow, the words that she had so easily quieted.

For trying to defy her will, for trying to argue against her, and for trying to change the way things had been done for so long, she had finally taken his voice.

Finally, there would be silence.


End file.
